Zim Eats Waffles Again
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One day at Dib’s house Dib was still working on to how to expose Zim and make sure everyone finds out this time. Today this will be the day as I will finally get Zim and expose him and show everyone that I am not crazy said Dib. Suddenly Gaz came in she was eating and drinking soda that says poop on the container and eating poop corn. You are still annoying Dib give up with the whole exposing Zim thing said Gaz. I cannot yet Zim must be stopped and I will make sure he is stopped said Dib. Meanwhile Zim was at his table with Gir as he made waffles again. Gir is that what you made last time you made waffles asked Zim??? I made some special waffles this time and lets them together said Gir. Gir we are supposed to take over this planet and rule this world The Tallest would want us to do so said Zim. Dib was still watching Zim and Gir. Zim you don’t get it don’t you for the last times your leaders were here on this planet they didn’t really care about what you were doing they only came because you forced them like you did before said Dib. Meanwhile back at Zim’s house Zim and Gir were eating waffles and Dib was watching for an hour. So Zim you still eating waffles how long has it been said Dib. It has been over three hours and now eight hours because Zim was still eating and eating and Dib was bored. Great now it’s been over 8 hours and Zim hasn’t done anything but eat the waffles said Dib. Maybe you should let him because hasn’t done anything to you or anyone else so far said Gaz. No Zim is planning something and this time I will stop him I may have stopped him many times but not this time said Dib. Meanwhile Zim and Gir were still eating and they were still eating. Gir it’s been over 8 hours now and I don’t want anymore waffles I had some last time and remember what happened last time asked Zim. Gir instead he just kept crying and crying even more. Dib meanwhile was still watching and finally he did something. Yes, this is it I have finally caught Zim on another food that he can’t withstand which is waffles which is weird why would he be because he had them before said Dib. Meanwhile back at Zim’s house as he ate the last waffle a beetle came out and it was huge. WOAH HEY DAD SEE THIS IT’S ZIM HE HAS A MONSTER screamed Dib. The beetle was still attacking Zim and Gir and the waffles and soon knocked over the camera and Dib was shocked, and he just stood there doing nothing as his dad came in and saw his room a mess. Son you will not leave anywhere until you clean your room said the Professor. But dad I just got proof that Zim is dying from eating waffles look I swear said Dib. SON CLEAN UP NOW screamed the Professor. Soon Dib got the cameras back on after cleaning up only to see that ZIm has forgotten what he was going to say about his plan. Now I forgot what I was going to say about my plan oh never mind I guess I’ll say it tomorrow come on Gir lets make that plan said Zim. Meanwhile with Dib and his cameras. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE NEVER SAID OR TOLD NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO screamed Dib. Just Gaz came in and she knocked Dib and his cameras out for the night and soon she went to sleep too. Now with Dib sleeping finally I can sleep said Gaz as the episode fads to black. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA